


All This Gladness in Life, I Owe to Her

by yubiwamonogatari



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Genderqueer Thorin, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubiwamonogatari/pseuds/yubiwamonogatari
Summary: In Bilbo's opinion they've earned a few lazy mornings in bed, and Thorin's mill can wait for just a little longer. Bagginshield North and South AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



> This little North and South drabble was written for the glorious [Ruto](https://www.rutobuka2.tumblr.com), who requested this for her giveaway drabble!
> 
> Massive thanks to the wonderful [Kelly](https://www.mcmanatea.tumblr.com) for her amazing beta'ing skills! Thank you so much!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

Bilbo ran her hand over Thorin's broad shoulder, bare and warm in the early morning sun. After taking a moment to adjust to the sunlight, she pushed herself onto her side and then up onto her elbow, shifting her weight to keep her balance as the mattress dipped beneath her body.

“Must you always leave so early?” she breathed, resting her cheek against Thorin's pale back. A yawn overtook her as she trailed her fingers down Thorin's strong arm.

“The mill will not run itself,” Thorin replied gently, tilting her head to press a kiss to Bilbo's temple. “Half five has gone, already.”

“Oh, nonsense,” said Bilbo, sitting up more. She brought her hand up to card through the short curls around Thorin's nape, scratching her nails across her wife's scalp until she shivered. “Dwalin can run the mill until eight. Or, dare I but mention it, nine.”

Thorin's lips crooked into a small smile and she turned to face Bilbo.

“And what would you do, in the two, or - dare I say - _three_ hours I'm not at the mill?”

“I'd have my wife in my arms, and see if I cannot make her stern brow turn gentle,” said Bilbo.

Thorin had already bound her chest with linen straps to hide her figure under her suit. Her gender was not common knowledge. What woman, Thorin had said, would be allowed to run a mill, and sit with the Masters, and conduct business as she could do under the guise of a man? Besides, she'd admitted on their wedding night while they lay curled together on their marital bed, gender held no importance to her. She was not uncomfortable as man or woman, and simply took the outwardly form that allowed her the most freedom to run her business, and provide for her family.

The lightest pink blush touched Thorin's cheeks, reddening the tips of her ears. Bilbo smiled, taking her hands back from Thorin's thick forearms to wriggle out of her nightgown, letting the warm linen drop to the carpet. She pushed the duvet down to her belly, and reached to pull Thorin down to her.

“If you really must leave me, surely you won't do so without a morning kiss...?” she murmured, as sweetly as possible.

Thorin's warm lips were a pleasant accompaniment to the fingers against her sides. Bilbo trailed her own hands to the small knot of linen, but didn't move to undo it until Thorin gave her agreement.

“Dwalin will not thank you for my tardiness,” Thorin whispered.

“But he will thank me for his Master's improved mood.”

Bilbo grinned as Thorin laughed, tugging the knot loose and unwinding the strips from her wife's chest. Thorin waited until the material dropped to the floor before she climbed back into the bed in all her naked glory, the covers around their hips.

“Much better,” said Bilbo as she pressed close, Thorin's breasts warm and firm against her own. “I have missed this.”

“Did I dream yesterday evening, after our baths?” Thorin asked, her wide palms stroking down Bilbo's back.

Bilbo gently pinched Thorin's side while pressing a kiss to her collarbone, and then another under her jaw.

“If I had my way,” she smiled, trailing kisses along the column of Thorin's neck, “we would never leave this bed.”

“You often get your way in that,” Thorin pointed out.

Bilbo simply slid her hands to cup Thorin's firm buttocks, hiding a grin as her wife's breath hitched. In Bilbo's opinion, they'd both been through enough struggle and heartbreak to warrant a few lazy mornings in bed, with the rare northern sunshine pouring over them and warming their skin.

Hours later, when Thorin strode into the mill at nine thirty three, Dwalin adjusted his cap and shook his head, raising his eyebrows at the light flush to his Master's cheeks. Thorin didn't reply, simply turning a little redder, and hurrying into the office.

With another fond roll of his eyes, Dwalin gathered the morning's papers and his own reports, following Thorin into the office. A late Thorin meant he would be working a little longer, but the good mood which would linger over his Master for the day was worth the late finish.

**Author's Note:**

> [Someone reported my fics on Ao3 - This is why!](http://yubiwamonogatari.tumblr.com/post/148307664796/so-someone-reported-me-on-ao3)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr!](http://www.yubiwamonogatari.tumblr.com)


End file.
